I'm No Angel
by DestielIsLoveSabrielIsLife
Summary: No summary yet.


**Summary: No summary yet.  
**

**A/N: So, I only recently got into the Supernatural fandom (I only finished watching it two weeks ago, and now I'm watching it from the beginning again) and I honestly wish I had gotten into it much sooner. ;v; Unfortunately, since I have ****_never_**** done a Supernatural fanfiction before, I'm not that good at writing the characters or anything. And I do apologize if they're OOC or something, but I _tried my best_! And I _do_ hope I get better at writing the characters. Though, I actually don't think I'm that great of a writer when I write anything, but I try! So, I hope you all like it and thanks for taking the time to read it!**

**Also, this is a sort of human AU, I guess? I mean, there are no hunters and there are no witches, wolves, vampires - anything of the sort in this. So, yeah. It _is _a human AU. c: And about the title, I had no idea on what to name it, and I read online that re-reading your chapter can help with the name of a fanfiction. So I done that, and the only thing I could see that kind of fitted the fanfiction was 'I'm no angel'. If I think of something better, I'll change it. If not, it's going to stay the same. ;;  
**

**Pairing(s): Sam/Gabriel (though there will be more pairings in the future).  
**

**UPDATE - My laptop is no longer working and I've tried all I can to make it work again, but nothing I've done has worked. So I've had to send it away. And since it's been sent away, I won't have any way of updating this fanfiction for a while, but if I do somehow manage to find a way to actually update then I'll spend my time doing that - like right now, my brother is being kind enough to let me use his laptop, so I'll work on the next chapter. **

**But if I take a while to update, I apologize, and I will try my best to work on this as much as I can whenever I'm using a laptop.  
**

* * *

Sam sighed softly as he stuffed his books and things into his backpack, looking around to watch everyone else do the same before glancing to the clock. Maybe he could...go to the library for a bit while waiting on Dean.

Dean was his only way to get home. And his older brother.

Though, he didn't tend to act like he was the older brother. Sam acted a lot more mature than him, but he really didn't care. That was the Dean was and he wouldn't want his brother any other way. Well, he would like it if he stopped getting into so much trouble and would help around a lot more, and...would also get a job.

Okay, so there were a few things that Sam would like to change about his brother, but he was sure that there were things that Dean wanted to change about him. Actually, he _knew _that there were things that his brother wanted to change about him. But he didn't let it bother him.

What bothered him was that his 24 year old brother didn't have a job, or his own house. He lived with Sam. And, yes, Sam did enjoy the enjoy the company of his brother. But he also hated it at times. He hated it when Dean came home drunk in the middle of the night. He hated it when he left all of his trash lying around, and hardly helped around the house.

But what he hated the most was when he brought someone home with him.

Sam had to get as much sleep as he possibly could as he had early classes, but whenever Dean came home with a woman and he could hear _everything _that was going on in the room next to his, Sam couldn't exactly get much sleep. And he had spoken to the other about it, but Dean just laughed it off and told Sam that he should be doing the same. That he should "live a little".

The 20 year old was brought of his thoughts by someone bumping into him, and he immediately apologized before realizing he was at the library.

This was the one place he could get his work done without being bothered.

Well, it was until a few weeks ago.

There was a guy that showed up to the library to study just like Sam - he had noticed him the first time he walked into the library, and he shared a few classes with him. But a few weeks ago, another guy started joining him, and apparently he made it his goal every day to annoy the other. Sam didn't know the relationship between the two, but from what he saw, they seemed pretty close.

And Sam would've said something to them about keeping it down, but he actually enjoyed listening to them. Their arguments were the funniest thing to listen to as they argued about the stupidest things.

The brunet walked further into the library, seeing the two of them there, one of them studying and the other munching away on some candy. As always.

He walked to his usual table and sat down, getting his books out from his bag. However, not long after he sat down, he was joined by the blond one of the duo. Sam lifted his head up and looked at him before looking over to the other table, seeing the other was still studying.

Great.

This guy was gonna start annoying Sam.

As if reading his mind, the blond started speaking. "I didn't come over here to ignore you, kiddo. I just thought I should leave Cassie alone for a while." He said with a mouthful of candy, pointing over to the other man studying.

"Cassie?"

"Yeah. Well, his name is Castiel, but-"

"And what's _your_ name?" Sam said much quicker than he should and he immediately looked down clearing his throat.

The other just grinned and leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest. "Gabriel. My name is Gabriel, I'm Castiel's older brother."

"I'm Sam." Sam smiled, looking back up at him and also leaning back in his chair. He then started tapping his pen against his notebook, watching the other. "...why did you call me kiddo? You're like the same age as me, maybe a few years older-"

"How old are you?"

"20."

"I'm 25.

"Huh. You're a year older than Dean."

"And Dean is your...boyfriend-?

"_Brother_!" Sam said quickly, and a little too loud, causing him to get shushed by the librarian. He looked back to Gabriel, who had his mouth covered, laughing behind it. He narrowed his eyes at him.

Things went quiet between the two of them as Sam went back to studying. But Gabriel soon started drumming his fingers on the table, playing with the candy wrappers, swinging back and forth on the chair- He done everything he could to annoy Sam. And Sam was one hundred percent sure that he was doing it on purpose. Eventually, he set down his pen and stared at the other. "You said that you hadn't came over to annoy me."

"I hadn't. But I'm bored now."

"So you're annoying me because you're bored?"

"Pretty much."

Sam sighed, bowing his head as he ran his hands through his hair. He then looked to Gabriel again. "What's going to make you stop doing all of those annoying things?"

Gabriel pursed his lips a little, tilting his head back as if thinking about it. He looked back to Sam. "Come with me to get some candy."

"Go yourself."

"No. I want you to come with me, so I can...get to know you some more."

Sam opened his mouth to reply, but then closed it again when Gabriel nodded and smiled at him. He then sighed and started putting his things back into his backpack, standing up, watching as Gabriel also stood up. Then he walked over to his brother, and Sam heard him saying that he was going to "go get some candy with gigantor over there".

Well... Sam couldn't really say anything about that, he'd been called worse.

He looked at Gabriel when he walked back over to him, stuffing his hands into his pockets. Then he followed after the blond as he made his way out of the library, whistling loudly and not caring about the librarian telling him to be quiet. He was leaving anyway.

.

.

.

"Okay, okay. So let me get this straight. You have a brother named Lucifer?"

"Yes."

"_Lucifer_?"

"Yes, that's what I said. But we hardly ever call him Lucifer, we usually just call him Lucy."

Sam stared at Gabriel for a while before laughing, shaking his head. "I still think it's ridiculous."

Gabriel watched him before nodding a little, shrugging before taking a sip of his milkshake. The two of them had been talking about each other, speaking about each others hobbies and whatnot. Then they somehow went onto the topic of family members, and that was when Sam found out about Gabriel's siblings. And he actually hadn't wanted to tell him about Lucifer, but he had just decided to go ahead and do it.

But they were having a good time, at least Gabriel was. And he didn't have to _buy_ anything. Well, it wasn't like he could anyway, he'd left his wallet in his backpack, and his backpack was still with Castiel, and he wasn't going to go back and get it, leaving Sam waiting for him. But Sam didn't seem to mind paying for the large amount of candy that he had gotten, and then the milkshakes the two of them had gotten.

Gabriel did promise him he was going to pay him back.

"Anyway," the blond said after a while. "Let's move away from my family, and talk about yours."

Sam's smile faltered a little and he leaned back in his chair, playing with the straw on his milkshake. "There's not much to tell you, it's just myself and Dean."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Our mom was in an accident when we were younger, she didn't make it. And after that our dad took care of us, of course. But when I got older, we didn't see him as much because of his work. We still don't see him as much, actually. We see him a lot less now that we're older."

"So...Dean took care of you when your father wasn't around?"

"Yeah. But now he's just a pain in my ass." Sam laughed, and Gabriel also laughed, nodding.

"I'm sure Cassie feels the same way about me. I mean, he had all of us taking care of him-"

"Including the Devil."

Gabriel stopped talking and just stared at Sam, who was now grinning, drinking his milkshake. He kicked him from under the table to get him to stop grinning, and it worked, as he was now frowning, rubbing his leg. "Don't kick me." Sam muttered, moving to grab his bag, using his other hand to grab his milkshake. He looked at Gabriel. "It's not _my _fault you have the Devil as a brother~" He said before quickly getting up and running out of the cafe, though with a little limp as the other had kicked him a little too hard.

Gabriel, of course, immediately followed after him.

And it didn't take him long to catch up, immediately punching the other on the arm hard enough to make him drop his milkshake. "Stop it already. I've heard all these things before."

"Really?" Sam raised an eyebrow, rubbing his arm with his free hand, glancing at Gabriel as they continued to walk. "How many people have you told that you have brother who is called Lucifer?"

Gabriel opened his mouth to answer, then closed it again when he realized he didn't actually have an answer.

Sam nodded. "That's what I thought." He said as he took Gabriel's milkshake, ignoring the 'hey' that he got from the other. "_I _paid for it, and you made me drop mine. Who knew such a tiny person would have a powerful punch?"

"Not everyone can be as tall as you are, gigantor!"

Sam laughed softly before taking a sip of the milkshake, watching as Gabriel looked away from him, hands stuffed into his pockets again. "I've only known you for an hour or two, and you're already making fun of me."

"Sorry, Gabe."

"Gabe?"

"Well, yeah. You keep calling me 'kiddo' and 'gigantor', and I'm sure you have a lot of other things to call me, so I think it's only fair if I get to call you something."

"And...you decided to call me Gabe? You couldn't think of anything else? Something original?"

"I can call you Angel. You know, like Gabriel the Messenger of God."

Gabriel blinked and then looked at him, grinning. "I'm no Angel, kiddo. Trust me."

Sam nodded and looked away from him again, swallowing thickly as he felt the blood rise to his cheeks again. He focused on drinking the milkshake, quiet now. Though, after a while, he decided to see if Dean had tried to phone him or if he had texted him, getting his phone out of his pocket. He then made a face when he saw he had five missed calls and nine unread text messages. He immediately texted his brother back, letting him know where he was so he could get picked up.

Gabriel saw the look on his face, glancing to his phone before looking back to his face. "What's wrong?"

"I forgot to tell Dean that he should pick me up a little later, and now he's worried about me. But he's coming to pick me up now." Sam murmured, looking at his phone again when he got a new text. "He'll be here in ten minutes." He said as he stuffed his phone back into his pocket, turning to look at Gabriel. "I had fun today. You know, except from when you kicked and punched me-"

"You deserved it."

"I did not! ...okay, yeah, I guess I did." He chuckled. "But I still had fun."

"It would've been better if you hadn't of kept commenting about my brother's name. Or made fun of my height." The blond said as he crossed his arms over his chest, watching Sam, who just shrugged, taking a sip of the milkshake.

It wasn't long before Dean drove up next to them, raising an eyebrow at Gabriel before looking at Sam. "Who's that?"

"Gabriel. He's my friend."

"Oh." Dean nodded slowly, motioning for Sam to get into the car, which he did. He put down the window to look at Gabriel, who was bent slightly to look at Sam. He opened his mouth as if he was about to say something, but instead reached into the car and grabbed the half finished milkshake, thanking Sam before walking away, grinning.

His grin only widened when he heard Sam yelling at him as Dean drove off.

Gabriel was going to have _so_ much fun teasing his tall friend.


End file.
